


Save Chuck

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Crack, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anyone out there who will be able to save Chuck this time? - Written when there had been the chance that Chuck was going to be canceled back in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck.

"Casey! Casey! Get your super spy ass in here!" Chuck called from his place in front of his computer.

"What do you want now, Bartowski?" The NSA agent drawled lazily as he wandered into the living room. He came to stand next to where the Nerd Herder sat and waited for the younger man to answer.

"I... We... I can't believe it..."

"What are you babbling about?"

Chuck spun around to stare at Casey. His big brown eyes locking instantly with the piercing blues that Casey was known for. "W-w-we..." he stuttered out before trying to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. 'We might be cancelled!"

Casey stared at the younger man, completely flabbergasted. "What? You're kidding right?"

Chuck shook his head violently. "No! It's right here in the HTML code that is the internet! They might cancel us!"

"The General will never allow it," Casey declared as he placed a supportive hand on Chuck's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I-I don't think she'll have much of a say, director of the NSA or not."

Casey was shocked and hurt. How could they want to cancel them? Did they not bring countless hours of entertainment, action and drama to TV viewers everywhere? He was speechless and plan-less. And that was not somewhere Casey enjoyed being.

"W-what are we going to do?" Chuck asked brokenly as he slumped forward in his chair. He held his head in his hands and let out a broken sob. "I... what's going to happen to us? All the subtext... it'll be gone... No... Oh god no. I can already hear the fangirls crying..." Chuck turned his big brown eyes on Casey. "Casey... do something... Please..."

Chuck's pleading sent a shot of sadness and pain straight to his heart. There was nothing he could do. It was out of his hands but to see the younger man looking so lost and broken, he couldn't find it in himself to resist pulling Chuck into his arms and holding him close. "Don't worry, Chuck. The fans will save us... They have to!"

The NSA Agent and the Nerd Herder held each other close as the world as they knew it might be coming to an end. The looming cancellation hurting them both deeply and yet bringing them so closely together. What will become of them, their subtext and the fangirls? Only time will tell...

So...

SAVE CHUCK!


End file.
